Wizard Born Vessel Bred
by MarbleWolf
Summary: Voldemort was killed before the war even began. But that doesn't mean it's over. Voldemort's Horcruxes are still out there and one is in the hands of two brothers called the Winchesters. set in season 5
1. Prolouge

**_DISCLAIMER- I do not own supernatural or harry potter! _**

First things first, a few changes are in this story. one being Voldemort didnt put all his his horcuxes so close together. And one specical thing for everyone to be aware about is AGES.

Harry was born in 1980.

Hermione- 1979

Dean Winchester- 1979

Sam- 1983

Prologue-

Harry's wand pulled his hand up, and shot great golden fire out. The flames hummed with Phoenix song and like a rocket, blasted into Lord Voldemort. Voldemort's screams reverberated through the air and Harry watched in awe. The flames swallowed Voldemort up and he began to fall. Harry pulled the bike to a rocking stop as he watched Voldemort tumble through the air. The black robes and pale skin burned away quickly and Harry gasped. Voldemort was dead before he even hit the ground. A roar built through the sky like a rumble of thunder. The Death Eaters felt it. Voldemort was dead. Harry landed the bike, swallowing down his fear as he approached the smoldering body. Feeling exceptionally childish, Harry poked Voldemort with a broken branch, when nothing happened, Harry pushed the body over. Yup, he was dead. No denying it. A laugh bubbled up in his throat and he released it. Falling to his knees, he laughed and laughed. Then with a familiar scream, just like down in the chamber in first year, the inevitable happened as the wraith of Voldemort fled the scene. Now what? Harry asked himself before grabbing the charred remains of Voldemort.

"I can't leave you here. You'd scare the muggles." Harry whispered to the corpse, a shudder going through his body, disgusted. Harry conjured ropes around Voldemort and hooked him to Sirius' bike. Harry felt another odd bout of laughter leave him as he started the bike and took off into the air, Voldemort's body hanging like a broken marionette behind him.

Harry realized he had no idea where he was going and used a "Point Me" spell to find the Tonks house. As he landed in the garden, he looked towards the house as someone shouted out.

"Harry? Are you Harry?" a man asked. Harry nodded, a dopey grin on his lips. Harry hopped off the bike and grabbed Voldemort before dragging him towards the man. "Whatcha got there?"

The man gasped, a hoarse, loud almost painful sound and shouted, "Andy! Come look! Come here!"

The man was laughing then and pulled Harry up and into his arms. Harry couldn't help laughing joyfully with him, even with the pain in his ribs and head.

"What is it?" Andromeda Tonks asked, bustling out into the warm night.

"We WON! We WON!" Ted set Harry gently to the ground and scooped his wife up, grinning maniacally.

"What are you talking about?" Andromeda asked, looking very startled.

"Look! Look! Look What our Choosen One has brought us!" Ted babbled, pointing to where Voldemort's crumpled body lie. Andromeda's mouth dropped open and immediately tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I… I must send a message to Molly and Arthur! You missed your portkey, young man!" she scolded, grinning through tears. "Hagrid had to go without you. They are probably worried sick."

Harry felt relief flood through him at the knowledge that Hagrid was ok. He beamed as Andromeda raised her wand and shouted into the night.

"Expecto Patronum!" and out from her wand, emerged the biggest Patronus Harry had ever seen. The huge bear reared up on his hind legs and roared, before turning and soaring into the night sky. Andromeda sighed happily, "I didn't even need a memory."

Harry felt a glow of pride fill his veins, but he knew this wasn't over. It was far from over. Harry glared at Voldemort's body, which laid at his feet. Five Horcruxes remained. He needed to find them before Voldemort returned for a third time. Harry jumped as a series of pops filled that air. He looked up and watched as Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley appeared in the yard.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, they were staring at Voldemort's body, looks of shock on their faces.

"Way to go, mate!" Ron shouted and the trance broke. Arthur rushed forward, pulling Harry away from the corpse and Harry found himself being hugged again and again. It was over… for now.

/HP/

Time went on, as it always does. Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange and several other Death Eaters disappeared. The Wizarding world was jubilant, cheering Harry on. McGonagall urged the children to return for their final year and Harry was surprised. He had a NORMAL year at Hogwarts. The young Death Eaters were given a second chance, much to Harry's dismay. A few of them, such as Crabbe were arrested and tried as adults after various attacks on Harry, a Weasley or a Muggleborn… it was a good thing that Harry kept a bezor on him at all times these days. Harry had a few choice words with Dumbledore's portrait. One of which was, "Why didn't you tell me what could destroy a Horcrux? This wasn't a game, old man. This is my life! What if I had gone into this as prepared as I was that July night? I would have died."

Defense Against The Dark Arts continued to be cursed till Harry finally told McGonagall to change the name of the class. So come the spring semester, the DA (Defense Association) had taken over the school. Draco Malfoy actually tried to turn around. His parents were in Azkaban, as were several others. The only reason he wasn't was due to Harry telling everyone he didn't want to kill Dumbledore.

Harry apprenticed under as many people as he could. Healing with Madame Pomfery, advanced Transfiguration with McGonagall, advanced Potions. Hermione excelled in Arthimancy and Runes, and became a spell tester and inventor, fresh from school. Ron and Harry had a huge fight over Harry not wanting to be with Ginny. He accused Harry of using her but Harry knew the real reason… if anyone could bring Voldemort back, it would be the missing Severus Snape. Harry had no time for a relationship. After getting as much knowledge as he could, he set out for the first horcrux in 2001. Hermione joined him, with an advanced but very draining spell that gave a vague location of the horcrux. China.

Harry and Hermione spent five years in the huge country, searching. Surprisingly, the third member of their group turned out to be Luna Lovegood. She and Hermione built a strong friendship and Harry often times found himself being again and again the subject of their tireless games. Harry took the time to study the whole new world of Wizardry around them and eventually learnt valuable skills. In 2006 Harry found the horcrux, Hufflepuff's cup with the help of Chinese wizards. The horcrux had been in The Temple Of Heaven, and the native wizards were furious to find the beautiful holy grounds tainted by such an evil object. Harry destroyed it, and off they went again.

The next closest one turned out to be in the United States. With that knowledge, the trio returned home for a quick rest up. The Order welcoming the three home. Except Ron who stomped off like a child… perhaps it was how Hermione was lounging across Harry's lap. No they weren't together, they were more like brother and sister. Either way they stayed in Britain for a little over a year before moving on to America. They didn't want to wait a whole year but Harry's nightmares returned, featuring dense forests, the feeling of intense rage, unicorn cries and whispering voices.. The throbbing of his scar was enough to tell him exactly what was happening out there, he took that year to build the strongest Occlumency shields he could. Voldemort's return was imminent. When he and the girls were ready, it was January 2009, and New York City was sprawling before them.


	2. The Diner

**_Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural _**

Chapter One: The Diner

Harry, Luna, and Hermione settled into life in the USA with only some difficulties. It wasn't as jam packed as China, nor as desirable as Britain, in their opinion. Since it was February 2009 and snow still covered most of the country, they had a unanimous vote to begin the search in the southern US first. It wasn't long after they settled into their nomadic life in America that they noticed something different.

Monsters. Creatures of all sorts stayed in the forests and near each magical town were magical beasts that Harry had never even heard of. Luna was in awe over the various creatures. One night in late March, in South Carolina, they ran into their first unfriendly, grotesque monster. It reminded Harry of Infiri but this beast had long, sharp claws and it spoke using stolen voices. Hermione was the one who killed it with an Incendio. After that, Hermione did some digging in the Ministry of Magic's library and discovered just what they had faced. A Wendigo, and Harry felt like cursing when she told him the monster epidemic in the country. Luna even looked nervous as Hermione read through the long list of known monsters in the land. Werewolves, vampires, skinwalkers, Djinn, and wraiths to name a few. If Voldemort wasn't already rising, Harry might have felt more fear than he did. It was a race against the clock.

In May, something happened that rocked the whole country. The Muggles released footage of a giant explosion, then soon after, the natural disasters began. Hermione had no idea what had happened and nobody was talking. They spent the summer and early fall moving from one place to another. The broken cup seemed to mock Harry… he had four Horcruxes to find and Voldemort was already growing stronger.

Exhausted after another day of searching for the damn soul bits, the trio collapsed in an always open diner. It was late at night and they all were tired. Hermione gave him an almost pitying look, tempers were running thin but Harry just shrugged. He didn't know what else to do about all this.

The rumble of thunder brought their attention to the window. The thunder was actually a large black car. An American muscle car, Harry's mind offered up. The paint reflected the diner's lights and the hanging autumn moon.

"That's a gorgeous car." Luna announced, her eyes wide. The two men who stepped from the car were huge, broad shoulders, and… the blonde one totally just slipped a gun into his waist band. Harry glanced at Hermione who nodded at him without taking her eyes off him. She saw as well. Harry slipped his wand into his fingers, under the table of course. They loped into the diner, the blonde man's grin easing Harry. Hermione squeaked as the men stomped over and plopped down in the table right across from theirs. It was a small diner but not that small.

"Dude. What the Hell are we going to do with it though?" the blonde asked, his voice a deep rumble.

The giant of a man patted his pocket, before replying, "I don't know. It's obviously dark magic. Any one with eyes could see that."

The blonde snorted and Harry exchanged glances with the girls. Hermione's eyes were comically wide and she mouthed, "Magic?"

Harry studied the men, as the conversation continued. "We could call Cas."

"He's out looking for big daddy, right?" the blonde shrugged.

"Doesn't mean he can't help us with the locket, Dean." He argued, lifting a gold chain from his pocket. Unfortunately, Harry had been taking a sip of his drink and was now coughing loudly. The men turned to look at him, the blonde, Dean, scowling and the taller one looked concerned.

"You ok?" the bigger one asked. Hermione patted Harry's back, who nodded frantically.

Clearing his throat he said, "Yeah, I am fine."

"Argh, can't get away from that damn accent, Sammy. That bastard at Bobby's is enough." Dean barked, "Sammy" smacked Dean.

"That's rude!" Sam turned back to the stunned wizard and witches, "Sorry about him. He's a dick."

Dean squawked in protest and Harry couldn't help but laugh. And since they were already talking…

"I'm sorry but we overheard you talking about magic and a locket…" his voice trailed off as Dean's hand twitched towards his waist band and Sam grabbed his hand.

Hermione spoke for him, her voice small, "Does it have a snake on it?"

"How do you know that?" Dean demanded. Across from him, Sam pulled the locket from his pocket, the emerald and gold glowing in the diner light. This was it. Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Harry felt sick with the knowledge that the Muggle before him was handling such an object without dragon hide gloves.

Luna seemed to read his mind as she announced, "This man is unaffected because he has been touched by the dark."

The men turned battle-hardened gazes to Luna. "What are you?"

"Please. We won't hurt you. We just… were wizards." Hermione broke in, leaning toward the two. The one called, Sam softened immediately under the pleading stare but Dean was harder to crack.

"Born or made?" he snapped, at their confused expressions. "Did you make a deal with a demon? Where do you get your magic?"

"We were born with it. We came here hunting the object you are holding." Harry pointed at the locket.

"What is it?" Dean questioned.

"Dean… how about we eat then take them with us, to Bobby's." Sam suggested. "What are your names?"

"Yeah Sam! You need to ask names before taking someone home." Dean quipped. After introductions, the trio and the Winchesters finished up their meals.

"You have a car?" Dean asked, jangling his keys as they left.

"No. We have been flying." Harry replied.

"Alright well, get in. But I swear, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Dean threatened. They piled into the back and they were off.

**_I'd love to hear what you think. leave a review and let me know! _**


	3. Prince

_Due to such a great response to this story, here is the next chapter. this story will have weekly updates. thanks for all the kind reviews _

Chapter Two: **Prince**

**_disclaimer- they arent mine _**

They stopped for the night at a motel not far from the border between Wyoming and South Dakota. The three magicals piling into a double while the two brothers slammed their door shut behind them.

"Wow." Was the first thing said when they settled into the room. "I can't believe we found the Horcrux by talking to some muggles." Harry said with a chuckle.

"They seem nice." Luna smiled, gazing at the wall between their rooms. "They are very handsome."

Harry laughed and Hermione turned red, pulling a book from her beaded bag. Conversation tampered off and soon enough, everyone was fast asleep. Harry's scar throbbed and the dreams of endless forests plagued him. That was before the screams coming through the wall awoke him. Abruptly, the screams cut off and Harry turned to look at Hermione.

"Should we go check on them?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned before standing.

"I can go. I'll be back shortly. I'll send a patronus if there is trouble." She whispered, dragging a dressing gown on.

/HG/

Hermione stepped out into the crisp fall air and found the brothers lounging on the hood of their car. Hesitantly, she stepped towards them. Both brothers were obviously wide awake and the sun wouldn't rise for another couple hours. They looked up at her as she approached and she faltered, startled by how rough they looked. Both brothers had dark shadows under their eyes and Sam's eyes were red.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Of course." "Yeah." They replied. She studied them for a moment before nodding. The gold chain glittered around Sam's neck, and she couldn't help but see how dilated his eyes seemed… were they all black?

"You really shouldn't be wearing that…" Hermione told them, reaching out and pulling it off his chest.

"What is that?" Sam asked, his eyes changing back to hazel.

"It's a piece of a soul. A dark wizard tore his soul and a part of it resides in this locket." Hermione told them. She didn't understand why she was trusting them with such sensitive information. Maybe it was because they were stupid… or brave enough to wear it?

"That's disgusting." Dean grimaced.

"I feel a lot better." Sam commented, turning to Dean and silently communicating with him.

"Ok. Well, do you want to head out now?" Hermione asked, glancing at their packed bags.

"Nah. We only sleep for about four hours at a time, don't mean others need to suffer." Dean sighed.

"Just knock if you need anything." She told them before retreating, noticing the soft hazel eyes studying her.

A few hours later, after the sun had risen and everyone was up, they continued the trip to the house belonging to a man named Bobby. It was afternoon when they pulled into the driveway of a junkyard. Around one hundred cars were either in piles or lining the lot. A creaky old house waited for them at the end of the drive. It felt almost like the Burrow, just very Muggle. The giant car pulled to a stop before the house and two men pulled themselves from the car. Hermione frowned when she saw the locket hanging from Dean's neck, they really don't listen. They trudged through the yard, approaching three people, one woman and two men, one of which was in a wheelchair. At least she assumed the one under the truck was male, the black combat boots were rather large.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted, an easy grin on his lips. The man in the wheelchair turned, scowling.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Bobby demanded, smacking Dean. "Come here, Sam."

The man pulled Sam down into a tight hug. He reminded Hermione of a more fuzzy Mad-eye Moody.

A thump followed by a loud, "Son of a bitch!" caught her attention. The man under the car sounded familiar. He had a deep baritone voice that made her feel like a first year. But the words were all wrong and the accent was faint.

"No." Harry gasped, his eyes locked on the pair of feet.

"You alright?" Bobby asked, sending a curious glance at them. Dean was on the floor crawling under the car, before barking a laugh and pulling back.

"Fucking wrench came loose." The man snarled, and damn didn't that sound familiar.

"Dumbass smacked himself in the face." Dean jeered.

"Shut it, Winchester." And suddenly the man was dragging himself out from under the car.

"Bloody hell." Harry exclaimed as a familiar, hooked bowed man pulled himself to his feet. But this Snape didn't look like a dungeon bat. He wore his hair pulled back in a ponytail, slight grey streaks tucked neatly away from his face. He wore black cargo pants and, like the Winchesters, was donning a silver and green plaid flannel long sleeved shirt. The flannel was unbuttoned, exposing a Wizarding band t-shirt, stretched over a rather slim torso.

Snape's eyes widened almost comically, "Potter?"

And there it was, and Hermione was snapped back into her teenage years, being scolded constantly. Harry gaped like a fish for a moment, his face becoming increasingly red.

"Wait. Do you two know each other?" the woman who was by Bobby asked.

"He was our old teacher. He's a dark wizard." Hermione told them.

"No he's not. He's a spy. He's been here for eight years. Became a Hunter." Bobby replied.

"Why?" Harry suddenly asked. "Why integrate yourself with them? Are they like Dumbledore? Do they keep you safe till you stab them in the back?"

Snape sighed and Sam stepped between the two, Hermione's eyes going wide as she realized that Sam was taller than Snape. " Talk civilly." Was all he said.

"Everything I did was under Dumbledore's orders. I have been waiting for Voldemort to return so I could tell you vital information that Albus shared before his death." Snape was looking Harry dead in the eye, a smirk on his lips. "And I see your shields are indestructible."

"Why would Dumbledore tell you to kill him?" Harry snarled.

"Isn't it obvious, Harry?" Luna asked, appearing before Harry. "Voldemort would trust him fully only then. And only then would Snape be able to aid us in any way necessary."

"Is that true?" Harry inquired.

"Every word." Snape rumbled.

"Great, now that that's done… Harry, Luna and Hermione. This is Bobby, Ellen, and well… we know him as Prince." Dean said, motioning to each person. "Let's go eat."


	4. The Horcrux

Disclaimer- **_i do not own harry potter or supernatural _**

Chapter 3- A Horcrux

"What brings you three here?" Snape/Prince asked the wizards. They had congregated into the house, sitting around the library. Sam was leaning against the wall, his brother close to his side. Ellen had left not too long ago to check on Jo.

"Voldemort made Horcruxes. Dumbledore said he made seven. We destroyed three. Four remain." Harry told him, glancing at the Muggles. "And we've found another one."

"And where is it?" Snape asked. Hermione turned her gaze to the brothers.

"One of them is wearing it. Are you still wearing it, Dean?" Hermione addressed them.

"You let the Muggles wear it?" Snape gasped, wheeling around to study the boys.

Dean lifted it from over his head and shrugged. "It ain't doing anything to me. It screwed with Sam but it don't bother me."

"Let me see." Harry said, taking the locket. It thrummed heavily in his hand, like a panicked heart. "We need to destroy it."

"We need to do it outside." Luna said. "The soul wants to fight. I can see it."

"We don't have a safe way to destroy it…" Harry groaned. "We need the Sword of Gryffindor. It disappeared."

"We could call our buddy, Cas. Maybe he will have an idea." Dean offered. After everyone agreed, Dean went outside to call for Cas. While he was outside, Harry placed the locket upon the table, all eyes on it.

"So a Horcrux…" Sam trailed off, setting a finger on the locket. "What does it do?"

"It binds a person to earth. They can't die and can be resurrected." Luna explained.

"It's a very dark ritual and it sickens me to even think about it. Or to even be this close to something so dark." Hermione continued, shuddering with the thought. Sam raised his eyes to her when she moved and she found herself frozen to the spot. She thought it was a trick of the light last night but his eyes were all black. Harry was also studying Sam, expression between intrigued and fear.

"Sam! Stop touching the f*cking thing!" Dean's voice boomed. Bobby lunged across the table, pulling the locket away when he saw Sam's eyes.

"You alright, Sam?" Dean asked, rushing to Sam's side.

"Sorry, Dean. I'm ok." Sam whispered, turning away from the group.

"What did the angel say?" Snape asked.

"Angel?" Hermione gasped.

"Angel. And he's a douche bag." Dean teased, winking at the shocked expressions. "He said he would come check it out in a bit."

"Angels aren't real." Harry blurted.

"Ahhh sometimes I wish they weren't. But they are." Dean commented. The flap of large wings made them jump, turning to see a man in a trench coat standing in the room. "You could use the door."

"This is faster." Cas' blue eyes swept the room, landing on the locket. "Disgusting. Some demons have less blood marring their souls."

Castiel stepped forward, moving in an unearthly way. Harry, Hermione and Luna watched in awe as the angel brushed close enough to touch and grabbed up the object, his eyes glowing.

"I cannot destroy it." Castiel snarled, tossing it down. "We will have to keep it until we can get a weapon powerful enough to destroy it."

"But you are an angel. Can't you just smite it?" Harry gasped.

Castiel gave him a bitter smirk. "Yes I could but I need to keep my Grace as long as possible. The man who has split his soul is less of a threat than what heaven and Hell faces."

Sam whipped around, "Don't tell them!"

Castiel sent a glare at Sam. "Don't command me."

"Don't be a dick, Cas." Dean boomed. Items around the room began to rattle as Sam and Castiel faced off.

"Back off, angel." Snape growled, stepping between the celestial being and Sam.

The angels eyes turned to Harry who stood frozen. "I wish to speak with you on my return."

With another flap of wings, he was gone. The items rattled and shook for a minute longer before with a snarl, Sam stomped off.

Dean turned back to the room. "Don't let this thing anywhere near Sam."

Then Dean was gone as well.

"Well… that could have gone better." Bobby groaned.

"His wings were gorgeous." Luna announced.

/HG/

After a rather well made dinner, the Winchesters slipped outside. Harry had the horcrux around his neck so he steered clear of the younger brother. But Hermione was curious. The Winchesters were a complicated puzzle, and she was already becoming invested in their lives. She wasn't sure what it was about the two, but she was determined to gain their trust. She actually found it rather ridiculous. She told them about the Horcruxes which was a massive secret. But then again, she found herself unable to lie in Sam's presence. She was reminded of a young, beaten down, Harry when she saw him. A Harry who howled for Sirius. A Harry who sobbed for his pet owl, Hedwig. Sam was a broken, angry soul, lashing out.

Stepping out into the twilight, she found them together again. Did they ever leave the other alone? But seeing Sam curled around Dean's side she could understand Dean's urge to stay with him. It was amazing how such a large man could make himself shrink like that.

"Hey." She greeted, causing Dean to growl.

Sam smiled and lifted his head from Dean's shoulder. "Hermione."

"I was just about to start trying to research a weapon to destroy Horcruxes. Do you want to help?" she asked. Bobby had told her that would cheer Sam up. And sure enough, the man perked up and the boys plopped off of the car.

"Sure. I can help." Sam agreed.

"Yeah, that's the way to make him fall in love." Dean chuckled, leading the way into the house. Hermione walked next to Sam who gave her a wink that sent a shiver down her spine. They spent the rest of the evening in a clump in the living room and library, stretched out and reading. Or in Dean's case, laying on the floor eating a cherry pie. The adult man lounging with his hand pulling at Sam's shirt.

"Cut it out!" Sam snapped.

"I'm bored!" Dean whined.

"Here. Go take this case." Bobby tossed Dean a sheet of paper. "Suspicious death in Ohio. How 'bout it Sammy?"

"I want to keep looking for a way to help them and our own problem." Sam replied.

"They have Bobby's books. Come on, Sam. I need to hunt." Dean growled. Hermione was reminded of a cat who would chase prey just for fun.

Sam frowned and stood. Stretching to his full height. "Alright."

"What do we do while you are gone?" Harry asked from the living room, the locket around his neck.

"Research and training? Maybe do some sparring with Prince." Dean directed. With that, the boys packed up and were gone. While they were gone, Bobby told stories of hunts. He taught the trio the basics of hunting evil creatures. Harry frowned when shapeshifters, and werewolves came up.

"Are all werewolves evil?" Harry asked, rather stiffly. Bobby studied him, holding out the silver knife.

"No. But from what Prince has told me, Europe has a different breed of werewolf. Here, our werewolves don't change fully like yours do. All creatures evolve. The ones here are different than your. Though he did tell me you have a potion to make them harmless. Don't go tryin' to make friends with all dark creatures you see here. They won't hesitate to kill you." Bobby told them.

Sam and Dean didn't return for two weeks. They called Bobby to tell him they had found another hunt and decided to take it. Those two weeks were some of the best in years for Hermione. For once, they didn't have to figure things out themselves. Bobby and Severus were full of knowledge. Harry trained with a vengeance that surprised even himself. Severus sparred with Harry and the two came to a truce.

"Bobby, you won't believe who the Trickster is! And we have awesome news!" Dean boomed, when the boys returned. Sam came in after him, more subdued. He looked very tired, his eyes had bruise like bags under them.

"What?" Bobby grumbled.

"Gabriel the Archangel." Dean scowled. "But we found The Colt."

This garnered a reaction out of Bobby and Severus, their mouths dropping open. Harry peered around curiously.

"What's the Colt?" Luna asked softly.

"It's a gun. It… it can kill anything." Sam replied.

"Anything?" Harry gasped.

"Yeah. F*cking cool gun but it's the only one in existence. Everyone wants it. But we know who has it." Dean's voice dipped into a predatory rumble. "A demon. Crowley."

"Do you know where he is?" Severus asked.

"No but we can find out… we need Ellen and Jo here if we are going to do this." Dean smirked. Sam leaned over suddenly, eyes squeezed shut. Dean's face fell and he pulled his brother close to him, talking softly into Sam's ear. Sam nodded and without further words, Dean took Sam up the stairs and into his room. Dean returned shortly after, a drawn expression on his face.

"Dean?" Hermione asked, looking up at the shut door.

"Sam isn't feeling very good. He needs rest." Dean said, shooting a look to the two older hunters. They nodded and the group broke up. Research continued, but Hermione couldn't focus, worried about the youngest Winchester. At dinner, the man came down, looking better but still tired. Ellen and Jo Harvelle came to Bobby's as well, and with some heavy cursing and shouting from Dean, Castiel joined them. His icy eyes trailing over the group, his movements awkward.

"You can come sit by me, Castiel!" Luna chirped, watching the pathetic creature attempt to blend in. The angel sat, his eyes flicking over to Harry before turning to Dean.

"You need me to find Crowley?" Castiel sighed.

"Yeah. Can you?" Dean questioned.

"Of course." Castiel went to stand but a soft hand on his arm kept him still.

"You should stay. Even soldiers deserve a night to relax." Luna gave him a smile. Castiel studied the small human before giving a tilt of his head and turning back to the overly full kitchen. Dean was chatting with Ellen, Jo, Prince and Bobby. Sam was blushing crimson, giving Hermione shy smiles as she babbled on and on about something. Harry was next to Luna's other side, looking awkward and unsure. Well… no time like the now, right? No that wasn't right, Castiel scrunched his head up. The present. He corrected himself before standing.

"Harry Potter. I would like to speak to you outside." Castiel rumbled, his voice like thunder. Harry appeared startled before following the graceful being out the door. The cool air blew gently around them as they stepped out into the night.

"That object." Castiel began. "You call it a Horcrux. Your dark wizard has played with very dark things... things that no human should play with. Souls are dangerous, unstable and powerful. Spontaneous human combustion is sometimes due to the soul malfunctioning. What that wizard did, made his soul even more volatile than any normal soul. The fatal spell you wizards use blew his soul into bits. Blew up part of your old home, I am sure. His soul pieces came back together but the larger of the two chunks had already fled so… the last part latched onto the only other piece of soul it could find. Yours."

Harry took a moment to process his words, his heart racing. "So I have to die?"

"Perhaps… perhaps not. I am not educated in those filthy ways. Perhaps we can find a solution that does not involve a fatal ending to a good soul." Castiel peered at the emerald eyed man. Harry smiled, feeling like the angel gave him a even better answer than what he was expecting. The angel had given him hope.


	5. Bad Times

_Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural or harry potter_

Authors note- _i really struggled with this chapter but the next is perfect in my opinion. please review! _

**Chapter 4- Bad Times**

The demon who had the Colt called himself Crowley. The retrieval of the Colt was simple, the demon eager to rid himself of the threat of Lucifer. Sam, Dean and Jo returned from getting the Colt, a smirk on Dean's face as he stroked the intricate weapon. Dean stood tall and strong before the group, a sneer on his lips. His words came as a shock to Harry, Hermione, and Luna, who were still unsure what these Americans were dealing with.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna kill the Devil." Dean growled, teeth bared.

"The Devil?" Hermione exclaimed. Luna clasped hands with her, and Harry's face and paled.

"The Devil." Sam replied, his voice cool.

The night commenced with stories, smiles and pictures being taken. Dean, Harry, Castiel, Ellen, Jo, and Prince drank shots of firewhisky. Sam and Hermione sat nearby, watching the games and cheer. Luna was perched behind the angel, peering over his shoulder. Dean sang in a drunken stupor. Finally, the group took a group photo, Harry duplicating the photos.

/DW/

They appeared in a deserted street. The wind blew and the chill to the air left Harry grappling for his wand. It felt like dementors were near. A sharp crack brought the second group in. He had brought Sam and Dean. Hermione brought Ellen and Jo. Castiel appeared in a flapping of giant wings, Luna by his side. Castiel's wide blue eyes swept the street, Luna gasping next to him.

"Cas?" Ellen asked hesitantly.

"Reapers… I must find out why they are here." Castiel broke free from the group, Luna sprinting after him.

"Luna!" Harry shouted, concerned for her.

"She will be safer with him." Dean said, watching them disappear down the street. The group turned, and headed in the opposite direction, looking for any sign of life.

"We're gonna check out the police station." Sam announced and the two men left the girls and Harry alone.

"Great… let's just split up." Hermione growled, rolling her eyes.

"I'll go with them, 'Mione." Harry replied softly. Hermione gave him a hesitant look before nodding, watching him dashing after Sam and Dean.

"Comin' with us?" Dean asked, keeping a hand near his gun.

"If you don't mind." Harry said, approaching the police station.

/HG/

"Well. I guess we are alone." Ellen huffed. They had spent over 15 minutes going door to door, searching for any one. Harry had sent a Patronus and the girls were making their way back to the cars. Then the boys came tearing around a corner, eyes wide and feet splashing in puddles.

"Run!" Harry shouted. Dean was bringing up the rear, his face pale with what appeared to be real fear.

"Go, hellhounds!" Sam shouted. They turned and began running, Hermione shrank down and let small paws carry her next to Harry.

"No!" Sam's shout had her whipping around. Something invisible was attacking a downed Dean. Dean's jacket tore, then Jo was there. Everything happened so fast. Hermione later had very little recollection of what happened, but suddenly, Jo was down, blood bursting from wounds on her stomach. Sam was dragging Dean along, Dean's back in ribbons, Sam's hands wet with blood. Harry rushed at the hellhound pinning Jo down, and changed, a shriek of a thestral bursting forth. Ellen was shooting another of the creatures, the smell of blood was suffocating. The invisible hound leapt, catching Ellen in the shoulder. Sam was still dragging Dean, Harry was tussling with one, that left Hermione to handle this one. She lunged, her white fur dazzling in the dreary world. Her jaws sunk into something and something fought back. She rolled, taking the dog with her, then fluidly changed, raising her wand.

"Sectasempera!" she shouted, the yelp and splash of blood had her cheering. The next hellhound took her by surprise, sideswiping her. Every where she looked, she saw blood and all of them fighting for their lives. It didn't look good for them. She could feel the snap of her shoulder as sharp teeth sank in deep.

"Stop!" Sam shouted, throwing up blood red hands. A blast of pure power had all of them collapsing back. Then silence.

"Did you kill them?" Harry asked after changing form.

"I… I guess I did." Sam sounded stunned. Hermione panted around the pain as Harry, Ellen and Sam dragged their injured friends into a near by warehouse. Ellen had a minor bite wound to her upper arm, Harry had some cuts. Sam had gotten away with no injuries at all. Dean was bleeding from four large cuts on his back but he said he was ok. Jo was worse off, her stomach a bloody mess. And Hermione had escaped with a broken collarbone and bite wound.

"Ok… we need to get the injured out." Dean commanded, though he himself was injured.

"I can make portkeys" Harry offered, looking the bloody group over.

"Ok. Do it. Ellen, Jo, Hermione. You are leaving." Sam ordered. Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Sam lifted a finger at her. "No. You can't lift anything. Go."

Hermione growled but obliged. Then she took a chance. One she wouldn't have if not for the possibility of the boy dying. She tugged him down and kissed him, trailing a tongue over his bottom lip. Dean grinned and Harry rolled his eyes. The girls set their hand on an old hammer and with a word and a tug they were gone.


End file.
